


[带卡]扮成舞女接近目标人物试图盗取情报结果大事不妙

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]扮成舞女接近目标人物试图盗取情报结果大事不妙

手腕被牢牢抓住，用力按在了头顶上，男人的手撩起轻薄的纱裙，探进裙底肆无忌惮地抚摸着他光裸的大腿。

不行……这样下去……

卡卡西努力并拢双腿，害怕被他发现自己的真实性别，嘴里仍然用伪装出的娇柔女声轻声呻吟着，表现出一副被他撩拨得春情难耐的模样，脚尖却悄悄绷紧了，准备蓄力朝他发起攻击。

但是，意料之外的状况发生了。

……动不了。

手脚软软的提不起力气，全身涌上了一股难言的疲累和燥热，偏偏触觉被无限放大，肌肤被爱抚、身体被揉捏摆布的感受无比清晰。他连并起膝盖都做不到，只能双腿大张地躺在任务目标身下任他施为。

下巴被挑起来，温热的嘴唇覆了上来，对方蒙上他的眼睛，柔软的布料悉索地摩擦着在脑后系上一个圆圆的结，世界陷入了一片黑暗。卡卡西偏了偏头，努力想要抬起手推开他，手指却只是无力地弹动了两下。他闭着眼睛，眼皮微微颤抖，被迫承受着这个陌生男人的亲吻。

他是东方人，这次一起前来的舞女中有好几个人都比他更加高挑，尽管如此，他的骨架到底还是比女性更大，肩膀也比她们宽得多，扮成女装以后多少有些违和的地方。虽然经由层层衣饰遮掩之后不至于轻易看出破绽，但他已经被脱得半裸，大概要不了多久就会暴露身份。

为什么会全身无力？是因为香料吗？进屋以后，这间密闭的房间里一直熏着香，那是一种仿佛花朵盛放到极致的靡艳香气。卡卡西试着屏住呼吸，大脑果然稍稍清明了一些，的确是香料的问题。

是他疏忽了，他没想到香料里会掺药，因为如果对熏香动手脚，目标人物应该也会中招，为什么那个男人没事？他在这一刻突兀地冒出了一个离奇的念头：难道他不用呼吸吗？可是，空气、食物和水，对谁来说这都是生存必须的三样东西，怎么可能会有人不用呼吸？

对方似乎不急着继续下一步，只是把半裸的卡卡西抱在怀里，专注的和他接吻。一时半会想不到脱困的方法，卡卡西的思维也被馥郁的香气熏得迟钝起来，此时此刻他想到的，是自己初吻时的情形。

严格来说，如今是他时隔十多年后第二次和别人接吻。他的初吻算不上多么美好，那时的他们就像两条笨拙的小狗，伸着舌头一下下小心翼翼地舔着对方。那是一个甜甜的奶糖味的吻，那股甜蜜的奶香让卡卡西感觉自己不是在和一个比自己年长的少年接吻，而是在亲一个年幼的小男孩。他不喜欢甜的东西，不过这些年他偶尔总会抽空去买一些奶糖，把它含在嘴里慢慢咬碎。

这次的目标人物是个成年男人，他看过他的几张照片，男人的脸隐藏在面具下，最多露出嘴唇和下巴，嘴里叼着烟，有时则是棒棒糖。他以为自己会尝到烟草味或者是酒味，事实上这个吻是苹果味的，尝着像是水果硬糖的味道。

太甜了。不像是在和一个成年男人接吻，反而像是……

卡卡西回过神来，不愿意接着再想下去。他不太担心自己性别暴露后会遭遇些什么，要说的话对方的阴影应该比他更大，亲亲摸摸完了发现身下躺着的是个男人，八成会兴致全无。想到这里，在男人脱下他的底裤，终于摸到他两腿中间的阴茎时，他甚至有种「终于要结束了」的解脱感。

谁知对方并没有惊讶，看起来也不像是被吓到的样子。他的手掌包住卡卡西的阴茎，拇指在他敏感的龟头上来回摩擦着，低低地问：「这是什么？」

哈？这是什么问题？难道他没长这玩意吗？

卡卡西被蒙上眼睛没办法表达自己的情绪，不然他恐怕要忍不住翻个白眼了。男人的指尖抚弄着他的阴囊，居然就这样握着他的肉棒帮他手淫起来，他的声音压得更低了，听起来又沙又哑：「这是什么，卡卡西？你明明是个女人，为什么会长这种东西？」

「……！」

被他叫出了真名，这次卡卡西没办法平静以对了。

半天没有等到他的回答，男人撩起他的一缕长发，轻轻啧了一声：「黑发不适合你。」他仗着卡卡西反抗不了，自顾自地帮他拆了假发。

卡卡西的银发实在太显眼，以前每次出任务前他都会染成别的颜色，这次却由于来不及蓄发，只好用了假发。其实应该选择棕色或茶色的，但他出于对黑发的特殊偏好，最终还是选择了黑色。

男人用手指梳开他散乱的银发，将脸埋在他的发间深呼吸了一次，张嘴把他柔软的发梢含进嘴里。卡卡西因为他的举动头皮发麻，迫切地想要逃离这里，他颤抖着握紧了自己的手掌，很快再次脱力地松懈下去。

「……为什么……你会知道……」

「你以为你会接到这个任务是什么偶然吗？」男人捞起他垂落的小臂，托着他的手掌一根根仔细舔过他圆润的指腹，张嘴在他的指节上轻轻咬了咬。

金色和红色衬得他更白了，他想。男性的手骨节分明，手指也更长，光看手就能一眼看出性别，所以他特意用垂落的袖摆挡住半个手掌，只露出一小截雪白的手指，看起来真是色情得要命。

「……」

这是个陷阱，他被出卖了。

意识到这一点，卡卡西并不意外，他早就明白自己是一颗随时可能被舍弃的棋子，这一天总会到来。他轻颤着想要收回自己的手，指尖从男人的脸上擦过，传来了凹凸不平的触感，摸着像是陈年的伤疤。男人牵着他的手按到自己胯下，用他的手掌握住自己的茎身，阴茎在卡卡西细腻的掌心里磨蹭着抽动起来。

卡卡西有点洁癖，这样被人强迫着帮忙自慰让他很不适应，奇怪的是，只有不适应，他的内心不知为何却没有多少反感，这个人时常能够让他感到微妙的熟悉。他垂着头，白皙长颈弯出了一个柔顺的弧度，语气也是惶恐顺从的：「阿飞先生……请您不要戏弄我了……」

「我可不是在戏弄你。」阿飞粗长的手指插进他毫无准备的后穴，紧贴着他的内壁快速抽插起来，干涩的肠道在这种刺激下很快分泌出了湿滑的黏液，「反正不管你说什么，我都要操你。」

「唔嗯……啊啊……啊……」

卡卡西尽力忍耐着本能的呻吟，时不时还是会漏出两声压抑的低呼。阿飞粗暴地扯开他的衣襟，埋头在他胸前不住舔吸着他的两颗殷红乳首，啧啧有声地吸了一会，又去揉他饱满的胸肌：「你被别的男人操过吗？」

「……啊、啊……」

卡卡西喘息着没有回答，阿飞却扯着他的头发逼迫他仰起头，在他的嘴唇上咬了一口：「回答我，你让别的男人操过吗？」

「呜……！没、没有……」

阿飞亲了亲他唇上的齿印：「算你老实……」他把卡卡西的软滑长裙掀到腰上，让他的两条雪白长腿环住自己的腰，不管不顾地往里捅，「你要是穿成这个样子给他们看，是个男人都会想上你……」

「嗯嗯、啊……！」

居然真的被插进来了……被初次见面的陌生人……这也太……

剥夺视力以后其他的感官都变得更加敏锐，卡卡西能够清楚地感受到他阴茎的形状，每次侵入到深处时身体内部都会窜过令人战栗的激烈快感。他的脸颊一阵阵的发热，不知道究竟是因为快感还是因为羞耻。身上似乎涌起了一点力气，他颤着腿想去踢他，阿飞却抓住他的脚踝把他的两腿压得更开，阴茎在他的后穴中进出着带出了淫靡的水声。他的性器忽然撞到了湿热肠壁上的一点，卡卡西顿时全身一软，嘴里也冒出了一声轻细的呻吟。

「被强奸还能这么爽，你真是够淫乱的。」阿飞的龟头抵在那一点上来回碾着，磨得卡卡西张着嘴喘息连连，满脸都是艳丽的潮红，「你就是自己送上门来找操的吧？喜欢被我干吗？」

「……唔……」

黑色的眼带稍微濡湿了一些，卡卡西紧抿着唇不愿意说话，阿飞才不肯就这样放过他，把他抱到自己大腿上让他一次次坐下去，卡卡西只觉得自己的小腹都要被他火热的阴茎捅破了。他出了一身汗，湿漉漉的身体泛起了情欲的桃色，阿飞把他搂在怀里，肉棒一下下往上顶着，顶得他揽着他的脖子颤抖不已：「你是个荡妇，喜欢被陌生人强奸，对不对？」

「啊啊、啊、……是、是……嗯……」

见他就这么承认了，阿飞忽然又生起气来，在他屁股上抽了一下，恶狠狠地说：「你要是敢去找别人，我非操死你不可……」

卡卡西条件反射地夹紧了他的阴茎，身体痉挛着到达了高潮，一边收缩后穴咬紧他的肉棒，一边断断续续地向他道歉：「不、不会……啊……」

阿飞又插了几下，被他夹得受不了，干脆射在了他的体内。

不知道被他按在桌上做了几次，卡卡西迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，半梦半醒间感觉阿飞把他抱了起来。有人问他：「这是哪来的？」

「自己送上门来的。」

「要带回去吗？」

「嗯。」

……得赶紧醒过来……不然不知道会被带去哪里……

不过，反正已经回不去了，怎样都无所谓了……

隐约闻到了苹果糖的香气，眼带被解下，干燥柔软的嘴唇在他的前额上落下了一个吻。阿飞的下唇上似乎也有一道伤疤，那种触感非常特殊……想要睁开眼睛看清他的脸，可是身体实在太过沉重。卡卡西没有坚持太久，他靠在阿飞的胸口上，感受着他规律的心跳，很快再次陷入深眠。

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
